


You Can Call It Love (A Hyunhye One-Shot)

by vitamrim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HyunHye, Loona - Freeform, cafe date, hyunjin, olivia hye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamrim/pseuds/vitamrim
Summary: Hyunjin and Hyejoo explore the city to take a break from their everyday academic struggles and find a cafe that peaks Hyunjin's interest.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	You Can Call It Love (A Hyunhye One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! if you can i'd recommend listening to primary's song 'love' while you read, it really suits the vibe :) okie, gaja!

Together Hyejoo and Hyunjin strolled along the street, their skin bathed in golden sunlight. With fingers locked together, Hyunjin bounded forward dragging along a gloomy-faced Hyejoo. The streets were littered with a vibrant melody performed by a small, old violinist perched upon a wooden stool. Enthusiastically Hyunjin skipped up to the street performer with wide, youthful eyes. Frantically she rummaged around her yellow backpack searching for loose change, then proceeded to toss the money into the man’s cap with a joyful grin. In an instant the man’s dark eyes lit up and he graciously accepted her kind offer with a thankful smile in return. “Merci, jolie fille!” he bellowed in a croaky, thick French accent.  
“Ummm~” Hyunjin scratched her head bashfully, “Gracias!” she gave him a thumbs up, cheeks tinged with a rosy pink glow. From behind her Hyejoo began cackling uncontrollably which caused Hyunjin to cross her arms and puff her cheeks angrily. “Hey, I was doing a good deed,” she pouted. The raven-haired girl had to catch her breath and wiped away a stray tear.  
“Yeah, and that’s really sweet of you, baby. But you do know that guy was French, right?” Hyejoo raised an eyebrow curiously. Confused, Hyunjin tilted her head to the side.  
“... Yes?”  
“You thanked him in Spanish though-” the girl could no longer contain herself and started chuckling in hysterics. Taken aback, Hyunjin covered her face out of embarrassment until she felt her girlfriend’s arm snake around her waist. “Don’t worry though, Hyun.”  
“I can’t believe I just did that, Joo” she mumbled shyly from underneath her palms and she clung to the younger girl’s arm for comfort.  
“Gross, you’re gonna get your tears all over me,” Hyejoo spoke in a monotone voice, secretly hiding her internal panic. She attempted to detach herself from Hyunjin’s vice-like grip but to no avail, the girl’s touch was soft, yet it managed to cement Hyejoo in place. Although, after a few moments whizzed by, Hyunjin was bouncing up and down merrily and chatting to Hyejoo in animated bursts once again. The tall girl observed her eccentric antics with a small smile hinting at her face, suppressing a blissful sigh which threatened to spill from her lips.

“And that’s why I want to travel to Paris with you, baby! Well, I guess I gotta brush up on my French first though, heh. But imagine how romantic that would be. Besides, there’s so much bread to eat there...” Hyunjin gazed into the distance dreamily and Hyejoo shook herself from her dazed state of mind.  
“Sounds cheesy,” Hyejoo smirked mischievously.  
“Yes, they do have a lot of cheese there too,” Hyunjin remarked.  
“I- That’s not what I- Sure, baby.”  
The two chatted among themselves for a short while, stopping to stare at the clear, blue skies and watch the clouds drift pass over their heads. As they turned the corner, something caught Hyunjin’s eye and she began to clap. “Please, can we-”  
“No,” Hyejoo interrupted.  
“But plea-”  
“No.”  
“Please, baby~” Hyunjin cooed and Hyejoo finally admitted defeat.  
“Fine, let’s go,” she pinched her brow.  
“Hah, whipped,” Hyunjin poked Hyejoo’s cheek repeatedly until the younger girl glared at her playfully.  
“I will fight you.”  
Scurrying away in feigned panic, Hyunjin sprinted across the road and rushed into the cat café, then came to a halt to wait for Hyejoo who was walking with her hands buried into her black hoodie’s pockets. A bright young woman with an infectious smile and a notepad in hand approached them. “Welcome! A table for two, I’m guessing?” she looked at their arms linked and wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Yes, ma’am! Lemme see the cats,” Hyunjin shuffled inside while Hyejoo grumbled an apology, following the hyperactive girl inside. Already, Hyunjin was on her knees staring at a grumpy-looking, grey cat intently, she let out a bark which startled the cat and Hyejoo had to shush her quickly. “Baby, this one looks identical to you.”  
Hyejoo was about to whine but upon closer look she realised that her girlfriend was right, “I mean- I kind of see it.”  
“Right?” Hyunjin scratched behind the cat’s ear and it purred lovingly. “I’m gonna call her, Catjoo,” she beamed at Hyejoo who slightly smiled then bent down to join Hyunjin.  
“You’re awful with names, I hope you know that,” Hyejoo said still smiling, the other girl shoved her slightly and they erupted with laughter.

Eventually they were led over by the waitress to a table next to a window. They both sat across from each other, hands still joined underneath. Hyunjin ordered an iced americano with a croissant whilst Hyejoo asked for a chocolate milkshake and watermelon slices. The café was bustling with conversation and the scent of freshly baked goods wafted through the atmosphere. The two lovers talked about everything; how classes were going, hopes for the future and everyday problems which were bothering them. Feeling completely at ease they fell into a comfortable silence while eating, exchanging sneaky glances of one another and taking pictures to capture this happy moment.  
“Joo, look over there!” Hyejoo followed where Hyunjin’s finger was pointed and her eyes landed on a black piano at the corner of the café. “I wanna play it, come on, baby!”  
“I don’t know whether that’s allowed or not, Hyunnie,” Hyejoo’s gaze shifted around awkwardly but her girlfriend was already positioned at the piano and playing a familiar tune. A slower version of the song ‘Love’ by Primary. The wonderful melody travelled around the restaurant and Hyunjin hummed along until she gained the courage to quietly sing the lyrics. Hyejoo watched completely mesmerised and quietly harmonised with her girlfriend, much to Hyunjin’s delight. After they had finished the café cheered for them, and they both giggled sheepishly.

They both approached the counter with Hyunjin sleepily resting her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder. The yellow backpack slipped from Hyujin’s shoulder and she had to grab onto it tightly before it fell to the floor. They paid for their orders and thanked the staff for their services, then left the restaurant silently, wrapped in each other’s embrace.  
Hyejoo cleared her throat gently as they walked back to their apartment, “Thank you for today, baby,” she felt her lover smile against her shoulder and nod lazily.  
“Thank you too, Hyejoo. I haven’t felt so relaxed like this in forever,” she yawned and clutched onto Hyejoo for warmth. The sky was painted with fiery colours as the sun began to set, a perfect ending for a perfect day. However, out of nowhere a meow came from Hyunjin’s bag and the girl tensed up. Hyejoo was struck with realisation.  
“Baby, please tell me you didn’t-”  
“I stole Catjoo,” Hyunjin admitted shamelessly.  
Silence.  
“I hate it here,” Hyejoo droned as the dark night sky finally cast over them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hyunhye best girls :D


End file.
